User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 19
Fight Night Today was Sunday, December 2 and the fight was tonight. I've been training with Tyreese for nearly two weeks now. I can't say that I'm ready, but there's no turning back. It has to be done. Either one of us is going to be beaten tonight and I don't plan on losing. It was 6:40 PM and I was at home getting ready for the fight. I got out of the shower and put on some compression shorts, then a red pair of jersey shorts, a black tank top and some white sneakers. Then I walked out of the apartment and started making away to the school. In about ten minutes, I finally got to the school. I went to the door that led directly to the basement. I went in and started making my way to the room where the cage was. According to Jill and Tyreese, the cage is just a storage area which really doesn't have anything to store. Before the fights occur in the cage however, someone always places weapons in the ring for the opponents to use if they want. The Max number of weapons in the cage is four, so if the moves that Tyreese taught me don't work well, then I'll have to resort to Plan B and start using those weapons. After a while, I found Tyreese and my friends waiting for me by a fenced-off area which I assumed to be the cage. "Okay C-Money, are you ready to fight Alex?" Jill asks me. "I don't know, but I have to do it anyway. I don't want anyone else to go through what we had to go through", I told her. "Okay, just remember what I taught you during these two weeks. Just punch and avoid his attacks. If you feel that you can't keep keep doing it, then resort yourself to the baseball bats in the cage", Tyreese reminded me. "Got it", I confirmed. In about ten minutes, the audience started crowding into the basement and the senior student announcer started their talking. "Welcome everyone to the Carcer City Academy Cage Fights. This is a special night as someone has challenged Alex McCormick to a duel after Alex beat him and two of his friends up. Will this night be exciting? Probably. Stay tune as our fighters get ready for this blood sport". While I was getting myself ready for one of the hardest fights in my life, Jill was right beside me encouraging me. "You can do this. You may have lost one fight against him back in October, but he had the upperhand. You guys will be on even grounds, so that will be an advantage". "I had a knife on me when he jumped me and I couldn't even get myself to use it when he was all over me. You really think that I might have a chance, even with four baseball bats at my disposal?" I said to her. "Are you saying that you're going to lose the fight?" she asks me. "I'm not saying that I'm going to win. I don't believe in faith, but what happens tonight will happen for a reason. And I plan to 'write' what happens tonight". She gave me a kiss on the lips and said, "Good luck. I'll be ready to get you out and take you to the hospital in case you lose". "Thanks for your support. I feel very comfident now", I sarcastically replied. "Now that our competitors are ready, let's introduce them", the announcer said on the microphone. Wondor how they got themselves a microphone down here, I thought to myself. "Over in the west side of the cage is the cage's very own champion for five years, Alex McCormick". As Alex waved his fists all around in the air, there was alot of cheering. But that cheering didn't sound very satisfying. "And now, our second opponent. You may know him by his unusual nickname. He has beaten countless people, including both kids and adults. He was once known as the second-most feared student in the student. He is the one and only Clayton Buddy 'C-Money' Mason". I marched into the other side of the cage. As I did, the whole crowd started cheering, ten times more than they did with Alex. Of course, Alex didn't take too kindly to it and flipped the whole crowd. "At the sound of the bell, the fight will begin", the announcer said. "Get ready to feel the pain, C-Shit", Alex insulted me. "When I'm done with you, you'll have to wear a paper bag over yuor ugly face for the rest of your life", I insulted him back. Just then, the bell ringed. "The bell has been rung....and the fight begins". We both closed in on each other. When we got close, he charged at me but I quickly avoided it. I then punched him in the back of his head. Just when I did, they started playing ''In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida ''by Iron Butterfly. Alex quickly turned around and started swinging at me. I quickly dodged his attacks and leg-sweeped him. He fell to the ground and I started pounding on his face. But then he pushed me off him and I fell butt first onto the ground. I quickly got up as he was about to stomp on my head. Just as I got up, he punched me a few times. I backed away but he kept coming and punched me some more. I finally decided to grab myself a baseball bat and swinged it at him. "BACK OFF, FUCKER", I yelled. But then he grabbed a bat as well. "They're about to engage in a bat duel", the announcer said. I swinged my bat just as he did and both our bats clinged to each other. Now it was a game of pushing the other onto the ground. We both practically struggled until he got the upperhand. He pushed me down to the ground. I rolled back onto my feet quickly, but not before he hit my foot with his bat. Damn, it hurt as hell. I'll probably be limping for the rest of the night, or even the rest of the week. "COCKSUCKER", I shouted. "That has to hurt", the announcer said. I swung my bat at Alex again, this time it hit him right in the chest. He bellowed in pain right before he said, "You're dead, Mason". He charged at me and pushed me right into the wall. There, he repeatingly punched me alot in the stomach and the face. When he was done, I fell right onto my knees. I tried to get back up, but I was in so much pain. The crowd started to shout for me to get back up. "C-Money, you have to get back. Don't give up now". I looked up at Alex, who was smiling at the fact that he could defeat me at any second. "You ready to give up? I promise you that I won't do anything if you give up", he suggested. I looked all around the cage. It seemed like now that time was going very slow. While looking around, I thought about all those people who fought against Alex, mostly Tyreese. How he fought Alex and lost. How he couldn't show his face to his crew and so far as to excercise extremely alot to forget about that horrible moment in his past. I promised him that I would defeat Alex....and God Damn It, I plan on to defeating Alex. "So, what do say? Or do I have to humiliate you in front of the whole school?" Alex asks. I took a deep breath and got myself back onto my feet. "You're going to have to do worse in order to get rid of me, bitch", I spat out. I spit out blood onto the ground and then waved him to make a move. I swear I've watched too much of ''The Matrix ''before this fight. "Alrightly then. I gave you a chance", he said. He swinged at me, but I dodged all of his attacks. I then tackled him onto the floor and punched him many more times than last time. Before he could throw me off again, I kicked him right in the cheek. He got back up and I swung my bat at him again, this time in the face. It probably should have killed him, but I guess I didn't swing hard enough. He fell down on the ground and then struggled abit to get back on his feet. I quickly grabbed him and then wrapped my legs around his neck. He struggled to get out of my grip, but I grabbed one of his arms and tried to bent it in an awkward position. "Stop, you're hurting me", he said painfully. I unwrapped my legs and let go of his arm, then I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Want to stop terrorizing the school and leave me and my friends alone?" "Fuck you", he said. I then bit into the back of shoulder and he yelled in pain. Totally worth it, I thought to myself. I then dropped his head on the ground and then sat on top of his chest. I was getting ready to spit in his face when he tried to make an offer. "Wait, if you let me go, we'll take over the entire school. You and me. No one will fuck with us. Together, we will be kings". Yeah sure, I thought. We would be kings together, but for how long until you decide to stab me in the back? "Sorry Alex, you crossed the line when you beat Jill, me and Bradley after we told you no more jobs. I promised you that I would pay you back. I don't break promises". I then spit a big blob of saliva onto his face and smeared it all over his face. "NOOOOOOOOOO", he yelled as I rubbed my hand all over his face. I then turned him over and then gave him a piece of his own medicine. I grabbed the waistband of his gray boxer-briefs and pulled it over his head. "Oh my. Alex must be really ashamed now. His reputation of toughest bully in the school has just been destroyed in front of all those people. You saw here folks, Clayton Buddy 'C-Money' Mason is our new champion, but for how long?" The whole crowd started to cheer as they saw what I did to Alex. The whole school saw it. Alex is not the toughest student in the school anymore. I am. Fuck Alex McCormick. His reign of terror was now over. Hopefully. I stumbled out of the cage through one door while Alex ran out through the adjacent door. "C-Money, you did it. You defeated Alex. I am so damn proud of you", Tyreese congraduated me. "Seems like your fighting moves weren't much useful to me in the ring", I told him. "It doesn't matter now. What matters is that you defeated Alex. He probably won't ever mess with you or anyone that you know ever again. And you finally got him humiliated. Everybody will probably love you now for putting an end to his constant torment over the entire school". "Hopefully, it will stay that way", I stated. "Well, that's the end of this match. This was the Carcer City Academy Cage Fight arena. Hope you all have an excellent night everyone", the announcer said before everyone started to leave the basement. My friends, Tyreese and I were the last few people to leave the basement. I still could barely walk all because of Alex, but at least the pain was numb now since Tyreese brought some painkillers with him. "You did it, man. Alex won't be a burden anymore", Jill said. "Way to go, C-Money", Bradley said. "Too bad Cody chose to miss out on this great moment. I can't believe that he rather just do homework than to see your greatest moment", Markel replied. "I don't blame him for not being here. I said some stuff that I shouldn't have said to him. But at least he won't have to worry about Alex as well anymore", I told them. "You did me well, kid. I'm glad to have trained you for this night", Tyreese said. "I know you are. Alex got what he gave you. I'm just glad that he got what he had coming for a long time", I told him. "What will you do now?" he asked me. "I'll just focus on my schoolwork and not do much fun until the end of the semester. Also find a part-time job. What will you do, Tyreese?" "Man, all I done was go to the gym right after school or right after work. I'll probably go do some MMA or some boxing tournaments. Something that I've been thinking for a while now. I might also probably be a coach. Whatever one of those paths I choose, I will tell people about you and this match. Tell them that you were the best and the toughest student that I ever known". "Not just a student, but a friend", I said as I held out my hand to shack his. He reached out and we shook hands. "Friends?" I said. "Friends", he said. Category:Blog posts